


Abadoned Kitten

by MartinKrattFan99



Category: Krattcest - Fandom, Wild Kratts
Genre: Chris Kratt - Freeform, Kitty!Martin - Freeform, Kratt Brothers, Krattcest - Freeform, Love, M/M, Martin Kratt - Freeform, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:57:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8418598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinKrattFan99/pseuds/MartinKrattFan99
Summary: On a rainy day, Chris finds a blonde kitten after going home from his second job and takes it home.





	1. Chapter 1

My name is Chris Kratt, I am 26 years old. I have three good friend, my brother Martin is disappeared when I was ten years old.

Right now I am walking home from one of my part time jobs and I am exhausted. All I want to do right now is go to bed, but I have to study when I get home.

I walk past a cardboard box, not paying it any mind until I hear a small meow coming from it. I look back at the box and sure enough, there is a little kitten.

I walk back over to the box, it has 'Kitten for home' drawn crudely across the front. The kitten its self is dirty and looks more like a hairball than a kitten.

I looked at it simply, 'what do I do with it?' I think, but before I could answer my own question, the weather does for me.

It started to rain. I sighed and picked up the kitten by the back of its neck. The kitten started to struggle but stopped after I stuffed it inside my jacket and zipped it up. I was happy about that because I really didn't want it to attack me.

I turned and ran the last four blocks to my apartment. I ran in the door and started up the stairs. I finally reached my door and unlocked it hastily.

"Chris, are you there, sweetie?" Asked my Mom.

"Yes Mom, i'm just got home from the job!"

I sighed and opened my jacket, the little kitten jumped out. "Hey little guy, I almost forgot about you." I scratch behind his ear and then pull my hand away, it's covered in dirt.

"Better give you a bath." I sigh and pick him up again. I walk over to the sink and pull the stopper, and then fill the sink up with water.

I sit the kitten in the sink and surprisingly he doesn't jump out. I get a wash cloth and soap from under the sink and wash the cat thoroughly, disgusted to see all the dirt and fleas that come off him.

When I finished I was surprised to see he was actually a beautiful blonde kitten, you wouldn't think so before the bath.

I take another towel and dry him off, the kitten had pretty blue eyes, but when he caught me looking at them he bit me. Other than that we had no problems with each other.

Two days passed and I had a good schedule going, fitting in school, work and the kitten. But then some weird things started to happen.

I started to have weird dreams about this guy who looks like my brother. He was blonde and he had light blue eyes. He was also naked.

In the first dream he kissed me, it felt so real. The next dream was a make out session and that felt even more real. Besides the dreams nothing else was weird well, not until that day.

Kevin had been bugging me, flirting (if you wanna call it that) and dare I say groping. It was creepy and made me want to gag; I had to restrain myself from punching him.

When I was finally able to get away from him by entering my room, I ranted to myself and the new kitten about how much of a jerk he was, and how much I wanted to punch him.

After that I felt better and went about my daily business. That night I did not dream of the strange boy.

The next day as I was leaving for school, Kevin caught my arm. I stiffened but did nothing else. He pulled me to him and whispered in my ear.

"You better be careful kid. Last night, someone killed a tenant on your floor. Wouldn't want anything like that happen to you, it would be a terrible waste of such a... delicious body."

He licked my ear with his fat tongue. I shivered in disgust; the man was an absolute a creep. I jerked my arm but he didn't release me.

"Just be careful kid." He said again before he let go of my arm with a gross smirk on his face. I left immediately for school.

I just got back from working a double shift at my part time job. I worked later than normal so I wouldn't be studying tonight. I walk into my apartment and flop down on my bed.

The kitten is already there sleeping. I reach out and scratch behind his ear, he seems to lick it. "You know I still haven't given you a name yet." I say to him.

He just sleeps on, I decide to sleep too. I kick off my shoes and snuggle into my pillows, slowly drifting off to sleep.

I am later woken up to groping, at first I think I'm dreaming and it's the naked boy again, who's look like my disappeared brother, but then I feel a familiar fat tongue on my ear.

I try to scream but something's in my mouth stopping me. I try to claw at the man but my hands are tied above me. "What's wrong Chris?"

Kevin asks, he's smiling at me like I am the most precious thing in the world and yet he's looking at me with lust and hunger.

He reaches his hand into my pants and I squirm, I can't get away. I'm so scared that my normal emotionless mask is starting to fade.

I can feel tears forming in my ears as he keeps fondling me. I shut my eyes tight when he starts to unzip my pants, but he never finishes. I open my eyes quickly when I hear a strangled sob.

What is standing before me is shocking. Standing there is the boy I had been dreaming about, stark naked. He was holding up Kevin by his throat.

Kevin's face was turning purple and he was scratching against the naked man's hands. The boy pulled Kevin out of my apartment and dropped him down the stairs.

You could hear it as he hid every single step and landed with a huge thud on the floor.

I stared as the boy walked back into my apartment and closed the door. He looked at me. He walked over to me right next to my bed.

"Heh, you sure have gotten yourself into a pickle." Such a weird laugh, wait is that the only thing I'm bothered by?

He reaches over and pulls the gag out of my mouth, and then he takes off the tape around my hands.

I let out a shaky breath. He reaches over and rubs the tears on my cheeks with his thumb. "Who are you?" I ask.

He lets his hand drop before he gives me a smile, "Hehe, I'm hurt. Why, I am the kitten you picked up, my names Martin Kratt!"

My heart is skipped a beat, did he just said..?

I didn't believe him one bit. I reached over to my night stand where I kept my cell phone, but the man named Martin grabbed my arm, stopping me.

I looked at him and he was still smiling, "Don't believe me? Here" He let go of my arm and moved his wet blond bangs out one of his eyes.

He had blue eyes, but not just any blue eyes. He had the bluest and the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen, just like the kitten.

"Oh," I say. He drops his bangs and snickers. "So you believe me now." I nod slightly and he chuckles. We sit in silence for a couple of minutes before I finally ask.

"So, what are you? I mean, are you a cat that can turn human or a human that can turn into a cat or what?" he looked at me curiously before answering.

"Hmm, not really sure. It's never happened before I met you. I was always a human before, but now for some reason I turn into a kitten. Kinda funny really."

"Martin?"

"Hm?"

"Do you have a little brother?"

"Yes, we was live together in a house with our parents 16 years ago. But someday i turned into a kitten and i escaped from my family. My brother's name was Chris Kratt."

He's really my brother! I can't believe this! I finally found him, he's right here with me!

He's suddenly looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes. "Wait a sec...Chris?" He asks. "You're my-?"

"Yes, Martin. I'm your little brother!" He's smiling happily, just like me right now. He suddenly hugs me and i hugs him back happily.

I give him a funny look before I lay back down on my bed, "I'm tired." I complain. He laughs and lies down beside me.

I tense but then relax, for some reason I know he's not going to hurt me. He wraps his arms around my waist and I let him. I slowly drift off to sleep...


	2. Martin in the School

Six months later...

Hello, my name is Chris Kratt. I just turned 27 years old. My brother Martin is 30 years old. I have one part time job and i'm still in high school.

I live with my brother/cat named Martin, in a little apartment, though much better than my last one. I have three best friend. And when I finally flied out from the family nest, i was all alone in my house.

Well that was until I found Martin, who is in fact a human who turned into a cat, and he was my brother.

For some reason or another he turned back into a human, but that was only after I had picked him up off the street.

The longer I had him the more he was able to control when he turned human. Now he only turns back into a cat when he needs to or wants to, kind of annoying actually. Speaking of which-

"Meow, Meow, Meow." I sigh and look down at Martin as he scratched at my leg.

"Martin, I told you no." I say tiredly. He hisses at me then morphs back to a human, thankfully not naked. 

None of my clothes fit him so I reluctantly gave him some of my...i mean our dad's old clothes. He pouts at me and crosses his arms.

"Why not?" He grumbles.

"Because I said so!" I was starting to lose my patients.

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No, Martin." He was wearing on my last nerves

"Why can't I come to school with you? Please, i'll be good!" He begged further.

"I said no, and that's final, got it?!" I nearly yelled.

45 minutes later.

I was standing at the front gate of my school… with Martin. He whipped his head back and forth looking around eagerly. He stepped forward and I grabbed his collar and pulled him back.

"Remember what I said, you have to be a cat and don't let anyone find you, hide in the trees or something." I mumbled and let go.

"Aw you're no fun, hehe." Martin giggled before morphing into a cat and strutting onto the school grounds.

Moodily I ducked into the school, avoiding the wrath of Aviva, the school disciplinary.

When I got to class I discreetly looked around for any sign of Martin, finding none I breathed of relief and took my seat.

LINEBREAK

When lunch came around and I hadn't seen hide or tail of Martin I began to get worried. Martin was supposed to meet me in the class room for lunch but he was already ten minutes late.

After waiting another five minutes I decided to look for Martin. I walked the whole second floor and hadn't found a trace of the creature so I tried the first floor.

Still not finding him I decided to try the roof. I knew I would risk getting caught by Aviva but I needed to find Martin. When I opened the door I was startled at what I saw.

There was Aviva lying on her back on the center of the roof with a blonde furred cat purring on top of her.

The cat was obviously Martin and for some reason, seeing him like that did not settle well with me. Aviva was petting him gently and Martin was sleeping peacefully.

He looked a lot calmer and happier with Aviva than he ever did when he was with me and that stung a little. It was also no secret that Aviva had a soft spot for small, furry creatures, like me.

I stood there a moment, too shocked to move or say anything; it was Aviva that broke me out of my daze.

"Hey, what are you doing up here?" Aviva growled and stood up, knocking Martin from her stomach.

"Ah I was j-just leaving…" I said as I made a hasty exit. Just as I closed the door, Martin slipped through after me.

I ran down the stairs and through the halls until I reached an unused classroom. I opened the door and shut it behind me before Martin had a chance to slip through.

I walked to the back and slouched down in one of the chairs. My heart was racing and my thoughts were going a mile a minute.

I didn't know what to think, I really didn't like that Martin was so chummy with Aviva. It made me want to go beat Aviva up, which was suicidal.

When the door opened and shut I flinched but didn't look up, I knew, it was Martin.

"What was that all about,?" Martin asked as he walked closer to me. I shrugged and didn't answer, I didn't know myself.

Martin moved so he was infront of me, the desk separating us. "Chris? You left so suddenly."

"I don't know, nothing, I just thought you looked comfortable so I didn't want to disturb you." I mumbled and turned to look out the window. It was half true anyway.

"Uh-huh, so why won't you look at me?" Martin asked.

"I like the view outside better." I mumbled, resisting the temptation to look at Martin.

"Hmmm, I highly doubt that, heh." Martin purred.

"Oh yeah well-" I turned to face Martin but when I did, Martin was way to close, making our faces only an inch apart. I stood up startled and ran for it.

I ran out of the class room and down the hall, I could hear Martin hot on my trail.

I didn't know why I was running, all I knew was that something was going to happen if I didn't and I was scared to find out what.

I turned the corner and ran into another empty class room before ducking down and hiding.

I waited until I heard Martin run by before I stood back up and sat down on a desk. I leaned against the window and looked outside.

"Why am I running?" I asked myself.

"That's my question too." Martin came in panting. I turn around and face him, there was only one door to the room and he was standing infront of it so there was no way out. "What has been up with you today?"

"I should ask you the same thing!" I snapped. "You normally don't like people but then, go and be all chummy with Aviva!" I slipped off the desk and crossed my arms. I didn't know why I was so mad.

"Wha- I just got caught by her and then she started to pet me. What's so bad about that?" Martin asked confused.

"You don't get it, just leave me alone!" I sighed exasperated and turned around. Then I was jerked off my feet and before I knew it I was slammed against the wall. "Ow."

"What don't I get?!" Martin growled. He was pressing me against the wall with his hands on my shoulders and blocking me from moving with his body.

"It's just… how come you looked so calm when you were with Aviva, but with me you look so uncomfortable?" I asked.

"When I first got you, you would kiss me in the middle of the night, before I thought it was a dream, but I know it was you. Now you hardly like to sit next to me."

"Aw bro. Chris I-" He stopped mid- sentence, like he was trying to figure out what to say.

"I didn't think you liked it when I kissed you and then after the manager incident I realized how innocent you were on things like that."

"Is that why you stay away from me when we're alone?" I asked unsure.

"I had to stay further away from you because if I didn't, no telling what I would have done to you." Martin said as he leaned in a little closer.

"But I didn't like, just being your weird pet brother."

"You're not a pet to me bro, you're…. I did like it when you kissed me." I knew I was blushing so I looked away from him.

"Then, what am I to you?" Martin's voice took on a softer note.

"You're my brother, but much more than tha-" before I could finish Martin leaned forward and kissed me.

It was soft and gentle and really hot. After another minute Martin pulled away leaving me breathing hard.

"What were you saying?" He smirked.

"I-I don't re-remember." I gasped out.

"Hehe, good." Martin giggled and leaned back down. He captured his lips with mine, and surprised me when he licked my lips with his tongue.

I quickly opened my mouth and let him in; his tongue roamed my mouth vigorously. It wasn't too long before we began to run out of air and separated.

"Chris… can I?" I didn't know exactly what he was asking but at that moment I didn't really care.

"Ye-yeah." I nodded. He grinned and began kissing me until I lost my breath again. I felt his cold hand against my skin as he slipped it under my shirt.

I gasped when he began toying with my nipple. He let go of my other shoulder and slowly took off my shirt, breaking the kiss.

"Martin, we're brothers!" I gasped.

"I know, but i don't care!" He said and he kissed me again.

After dropping my shirt to the floor Martin took off his own shirt. I widened my eyes at the sight before me.

"Like what you see?" Martin asked. All I could do was nod my head. "Hehehe" He giggled. He leaned against me, pinning me to the wall again.

I loved the friction of our bodies pressed against each other. Martin slid one of his hands into my hair and pressed our lips together again, taking me into a searing kiss.

With his other hand he continued to explore my stomach and chest. I didn't know what to do with my own hands so I wrapped them around his neck.

He slid his hands lower and unbuttoned my shorts before sliding them and my boxers off. I let go and tried to cover myself in embarrassment.

Be chuckled and kissed me again before grabbing my hardened shaft and tugging.

"Ahhh- mmmh." I moaned.

After that it all became a big blur of skin, sweat and sex. By time we were through I was in no condition to go back to class.

My back ached and my ass was as sore as hell. Martin ended up piggy-backing me home.

The next day Martin had wanted me to stay home for some more rest but in the end I still went to school. I just went with a bad limp.

When I got to school there were dozens of rumors about a ghost taking up residence in a class room on the second floor.

It wasn't till later that I found out it was the class room Martin and I had be occupied in the previous day.

Half way through another boring class I turned to look out the window and was surprised to see a blonde cat, staring back at me.

After getting over my surprise I smiled and winked to him, knowing he probably had been there, watching over me, way before I ever brought him to school myself.

(EPILOUGE)

Hello my name is Chris Kratt. I am about to turn 28 years old. I have a good job that keeps me busy eight hours of the day and five days a week.

I live in a small but nice house with my lover Martin. I was all alone before I met him and now I know I will never be alone again.

We live a nice life together. We have friends, we both have jobs and we have fun together.

"Hurry up Martin, Aviva will be here any minute." I yell to Martin who is upstairs getting dressed.

"Is she bringing anyone?" He called back.

"Yeah, she's bringing her boyfriend, Jimmy." I said as Martin walked into the room.

"Jinie?" Martin cocked his head to the side.

"No you fish craved cat, she's bringing Jimmy, her boyfriend." I corrected him.

"Oh. Well that's disappointing." Martin pouted. I scoffed and set the table. When the door bell rung I sent Martin to answer it and then soon enough Aviva and Jimmy walked in.

"Hey Aviva, nice to meet you Jimmy." I gave Aviva a one armed hug,(bleeeh XD) much to Martin's dislike and shook Jimmy's hand.

"Hi Chris, Martin." Aviva smiled and Jimmy nodded his hello's.

"So let's get this night started, I have a little something special planned, hehe." Martin giggled and pulled out a small black box from his pocket.

"Oooh, what is this?" Asked Aviva who winked to my brother.

"You will see it.." Said Martin smiling and he knelt down in front of me.

"Martin, what are you doing?" I asked him embarassed.

"Chris...W-will you marry me?" He ask me softly, he's so cute when he looking at me with his beautiful blue eyes.

"Omg!" Aviva screamed like a little girl, who got his christmas present. "Chris, say yes!" Aviva said to me.

I looking at Martin's face and i kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and our tongues touching each other.

I licking my lips after the kiss and i suddenly pounced on Martin, who landed on the floor.

"Yes, i'm marry you!"

"I love you, Chris." Said Martin to my ear and that maked me smile.

"I love you too, Martin."


End file.
